In a conventional vehicle or work machine, a transmission system transfers torque from an engine or prime mover to a ground-engaging mechanism such as a wheel or track. In a tracked vehicle, for example, a transmission may transfer torque to the tracks to allow the vehicle or machine to move in a forward or reverse direction. The transmission may include an independent braking and steering system that affect vehicle performance. If an operator wants to steer the vehicle or machine through a tight turn, the transmission system may include a pivot steer system to do so. With independent brake and steer systems, the vehicle is unable to utilize both systems simultaneously to improve vehicle stability, steering response, and general vehicle performance. This is particularly true with cross-drive transmissions used in commercial, agricultural, and military applications. Thus, there is a need to improve steer response, vehicle stability, and the like via an automated control system that utilizes a brake actuation system.